nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Sable
Lizzie Boys |aka = Dead Lucy |birthday = 1983The First Look Trailer shows her headstone which reads 1983-2000. |titles = |status = Deceased / Ghost |died = 2000 |cause = |family = Josh Dodd Patrice Dodd |friends = Karen Hart |romances = Ryan Hudson }} Lucy Sable is a character in The CW 2019 television series Nancy Drew. She died prior to the events of the series and some say she still haunts the town of Horseshoe Bay. As the ghost "Dead Lucy," she is portrayed by Stephanie Van Dyck, and as a teenager she is portrayed by Lizzie Boys. Appearance Character History Lucy and Karen Hart used to be good friends, but their friendship ended in high school prior to Lucy's death. Lucy and Ryan dated for a summer. He took her to a party, where Lucy saw Celia Hudson and Sebastian Marvin together, and Celia threatened Lucy. Lucy later wrote an encoded poem about the encounter.1.06 The Mystery of Blackwood Lodge In 1999, Lucy participated in creating a time capsule with her high school. The time capsule included a video depicting high school life, including a brief clip of her interacting with Ryan Hudson.1.05 The Case of the Wayward Spirit. It also included the poem Lucy wrote about the party. In 2000, Lucy died apparently due to falling from a cliff's edge into the ocean after being stabbed. A bloody knife and tire tracks were found at the scene.1.04 The Haunted Ring. Her body was never recovered.According to Ace in 1.01 Pilot. Some of her remains were recovered and kept in the morgue, including a piece of her broken crown with strands of hair, and her blood from the rocks.1.02 The Secret of the Old Morgue Lucy's younger brother and mother moved away shortly after her death.1.07 The Tale of the Fallen Sea Queen Plot summary When Tiffany Hudson is murdered, a recording of her death looks like the ghost of Lucy Sable might have killed her, leading Nancy Drew to investigate both Tiffany's recent murder and Lucy's death from nearly twenty years earlier. Nancy, George Fan, and Bess Marvin visit the medium Harriet Grosset to ask about Tiffany, but Grosset apparently becomes possessed by Lucy's ghost and says, "Find the dress." When Nancy later finds a bloody dress in an old trunk in her attic, Lucy's ghost seems to be present.1.01 Pilot Nancy requests the cold case file from the police, but her request is denied. When Nancy later breaks into the morgue to get a sample of Tiffany's blood, she finds the box of what was retrieved from Lucy's death and steals the evidence for her investigation.1.02 The Secret of the Old Morgue Following her various visions of Lucy's ghost, Nancy begins to think she's either hallucinating or haunted. Ryan Hudson also begins having visions of Lucy's ghost.1.03 The Curse of the Dark Storm Quotes Image gallery Trivia Appearances Lucy's appearance in flashback or as a ghost: Navigation References Category:Characters (2019 TV series) Category:Female characters (2019 TV series) Category:Deceased characters (2019 TV series)